supermariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
|ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platform = Wii }} Super Mario Galaxy 2 is an announced game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the direct sequel to the original Super Mario Galaxy. The game now has new levels, galaxies and characters such as a wooden toad-like character and Yoshi. The game's release date in North America will be on May 23, 2010, and in Europe on June 11. The only information known about the game is retrieved from a few trailers and from a demo, shown on a games conference in 2010. Recently, another demo has been released. Currently, not much is known about the game, apart from what is revealed in the trailers. However, the biggest inclusion to the game is arguably Yoshi, whom Mario can ride. He is seen gaining new powers by grabbing special items, such as speed boosts with the chili pepper, inflating with the blimp berry, and turning into Light Yoshi by eating a bulb fruit. Items such as a drill head, to perforate planets, two new suits called Rock Mario and Cloud Mario, one turns Mario into a rock ball that rolls until it hits an enemy and the other lets you make your own clouds to climb, a switch that slows/stops time, a rotating item block (With a red and black mushroom seen on it), winged ? blocks and more have been seen in the trailers. Miyamoto stated that most of what didn't make it into Super Mario Galaxy would appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Star Bits, as well as suits such as the Bee Suit and other mechanics of Super Mario Galaxy are set to appear in the game. However, the Comet Observatory has been deprecated as a mean of accessing the galaxies. The new method of travelling through the space is the Starship Mario, with a word scheme similar to the ones in previous Mario games. Miyamoto also noted that the game would be less focused on the plot. Bowser will make a return as a villain for this sequel. There are several confirmed bosses that resemble a smaller version of Megaleg a larger Major Burrows and a giant armadillo named Rollodillo. Galaxies confirmed are Boulder Bowl Galaxy, Haunty Halls Galaxy, Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Cosmic Cove Galaxy and Honeybloom Galaxy, among others. In an interview, Shigeru Miyamoto said the game would be more challenging than its predecessor. He stated that he hoped the game would be successful as the original. Miyamoto also mentioned that some levels, maybe even several, may be repeated. This was later unconfirmed by the Miyamoto as well. On May 5th, 2010, it was confirmed that Luigi would be playable in a video posted on the console's channel on youtube. In this game Luigi is playable from the beginning Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Toad brigade * Bowser Jr. * Piantas * Bees * Penguins * Luma * Luma Shop * Hungry Luma * Giant Luma * Ruma * Star Bunnies * Jill board * Red Bob-Omb Enemies *Bullet Bill and Banzai Bill *Bat *Blopper *Bob-Omb *Boo and Mega Boo *Brothers *Cheep Cheep *Chomp and Sliver Chomp *Choppah *Cluckboom *Crabber *Digga *Goomba Family *Gringill *Fuzzy